The Vampire Princess Rima
by TheCursedAngel95
Summary: Rima has lost all her memories. Her Father wants to sacrifice her. Her Twin whom is a vampire also wants her dead. Her mother died trying so save rima the pain to be a sacrfice. Rima's Father is a vampire so is her twin. But her mother was a caster. But Rima is an Extraordinary vampire whom also posses abilites of a caster. But will Rima ever regain all of her memories?


**Authors notes: Hey Everyone Im Cursed angel this is my first story to be posted. Please leave a review so im able to improve the story. It isnt yet finished. But I hope to finish it soon.**

When I awoke all I could see was blood. My memory wiped clean. I can't remember anything not even my name. Who am I? Where am I? This place is dark and scary. In the corner was a bed laid with black satin sheets. Why was I on the floor for? I struggled to sit up from the floor. When I finally managed to sit up. I was not majorly hurt but I stop when I go to feel my neck to find there are two little holes. What are they? In the darkness I struggle to find a light switch but there was none. I could see a faint outline of a candle in the darkness but there is no lighter nor matches. So whys the candle there? In the middle of the room is a small wooden table with a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of what looked like sludge. I felt the bowl it was still warm. As if someone was waiting for me to awake and left this for me eat. I could feel my hunger eating at me inside. So I decide to eat this sludge not because I want to but because I'm hungry. I put a spoonful of the food in my mouth it almost made me gag just by the smell. I see a set of neatly folded clothes on the bed. I look at my own. My own clothes are covered in blood just like this room. I thought to myself if a person lost this much blood they would have died. But there is no one else here except me but there is not a scratch on me just the two little holes on my neck. So I quickly change into the clean clothes and try to open the big oak door near the bed but it was locked on the opposite side. I looked around the room again there is no windows or actually any sign of an escape route except that door. The door that won't move no matter how much I try to move it. It just stays there as if it's been sealed. Suddenly the door opened. When it opened it had thrown me to the floor. It didn't give way to me instead another figure appears. And the figure says "So I see you have woken from your slumber Rima. You did put up a nice little fight last night." I ask ever so softly "who are you? Who is Rima? What fight?" I said this so quietly as if I was going to fall apart. The figure replied harshly "you're Rima. Don't you remember our little fight last." I said "I'm Rima. Well who are you? And why did I have a fight with you last night. Looking at you it puts it pretty clear that you would win the fight and I would lose. Whose blood is all around this room? The mysterious figure gave a cold harsh chuckle and replied "that will all come in time Rima. Follow me Rima I am going to get you out of here so you can try to live normally." Me I stuttered to reply "w-w-w-h-h-h-y-y-y? I don't trust you." The figure grabs Rima from behind and blind folds her. And says "listen here Rima I want you to come with me so I can give you the time to live your life except there is one thing you need to remember is that now and then you will see me and I will expect something. But for now it is only best if you don't find out what I would want so badly from you." I only managed a muffled scream. I was horrified what could it be that I could have that he wanted so dearly." Next thing I know I awake at the graveyard by myself. With a map and a backpack with a bottle of water and some food which consisted of is 2 cans of spaghetti, loaf of bread, jam, 3 apples and a small bag of candy. I think the figure wants me to live. Even though I still don't know who he is or how he knew me. But I still wonder what he wants from me. But those harsh cold words I could still hear them ringing in my ears. They were listen here Rima I want you to come with me so I can give you the time live your life except there is one thing you need to remember is that now and then you will see me and I will expect something. But for now it is only best if you don't find out what I would want so badly from you. Every time I heard them repeat in my mind it sent a cold shiver done my spine. I quickly grabbed the map and saw the map was marked for where I was. I just wanted to find the quickest way out this place gave me the creeps. So I grab the bag with supplies and map and run in the cemetery till I find a gate to exit the cemetery and run down the road. All I could think was I didn't care where I was going long as I was away from that place and try to clear the thoughts of that mysterious figure. Why did his voice sound so familiar? I didn't get to see what he looked like or anything just heard his voice which sounded so cold, harsh, strange but also familiar. As soon as I reached a local park I stopped at a park bench to think. But realised I was too tired to think clearly now due to it has been a long day of wonder and being scared. Suddenly a female figure appears under the street lamp. And says "hey Rima where have you been. Your family is missing you incredibly. Everyone thought you were abducted by aliens or something. Any way better visit them. Wait Rima what happened to your Beautiful blonde pigtails? They are just messed up all over your face and badly knotted. Here let me help you brush them out so your parents can recognize you." Me scared but angry says" no leave me alone I don't know who you think you are but don't touch my hair or even better don't touch me at all. I don't need you telling me this that and everything else. What's worse you say my parents are missing me. I can't even remember the last fifteen years of my life. I only remember waking to now. So just leave me alone. All I know is you could be the person who wanted something from me leading me to a trap. I can't trust anyone. No one do you hear. So go away and leave me alone you stranger." The girl replies "fine I was just trying to be nice and help but fine if that is the way you want it. The girl walks out my sight. I just watched her walk away till I can no longer see her. Once I saw no one is around I burst into tears. And think why me? What was my life-like? Who was I really? What happened to me? But I just can't see any logical explanation for what has happened to me. I just wish I knew who and how I lived. Was I a cheer leader or was a nerdy geek outcast maybe even one of those emo kids. But I can't live my life-like I used to because I can't remember anything about my life in the past. I don't even know if I had a boyfriend who be sitting at his house crying and praying for me to return. And when he sees me he gives me a hug and nuzzled me saying "I missed you Rima. It was so hard to live without you. There wasn't a day that went past in which I did not stop thinking of you". But I doubt it. I wipe the tears from my eyes and search the bag for tissues. Which I did find. As soon as I stopped crying I picked the bag up and walked to under a tree which I lay under to sleep and grab the blanket which I found in the bag when searching for the tissues. As soon as I went to sleep I dreamed of the room which I awoke in and still could see and smell the blood which was in that room. Then suddenly I awoke from a fright. Why was it every time I closed my eyes I pictured that room with all that blood and darkness with the figure. The mysterious male figure that came in to the room and told me who I was. "I am Rima" I said aloud. Why does that name seem familiar but also not quite right either? I continued to sit under the tree frightened till dawn. From then I walked to the library hoping to go through all the old birth records to see if there was anything in there about who I am or at least who I used to be. But when I got to the library I saw what I looked like on the outside in the window of the library. I had beautiful blonde hair half way done my back. With a face that looked like from a beautiful porcelain doll with two dimples in my cheeks. My cheeks also were rosy. Why was I so beautiful? I looked so unnaturally beautiful. I quickly turn around due to I think I look unnaturally beautiful. Why am I so unnaturally beautiful I ask myself? Then I saw this mega hot guy just sitting under the tree. He was a little on the pale side but he was still hot. Suddenly he walks over to me when he walked up to me and I started blushing. Hot guy grabs my hand and kisses it so softly and says "hey Rima you may not remember me because I heard you forgot things but my name is Olly Chance. While you are Rima springs. Me blushing badly because I'm talking to a mega hottie. But also he introduced himself and I finally know my last name. But how does he know me? And also my last name? I say very timidly "um thanks Olly for introducing yourself. You look like you have stood there for a while like you have waited for me. To return. So what are you towards me? Olly replies so sweetly and sincerely Rima I just have known you for your whole life and you mean the world to me. I just stand there blushing and reply quietly I didn't know who you were. It's just at the moment I have trouble trusting people while I cannot remember anything. Someone will come up to me and say hey Rima then I won't talk to them." Then I stop and think what makes me be able to tell him this. Particularly when I can't trust anyone. But I feel a strong connection toward him. Something I cannot explain. I just can't explain what it is but it's a strong vibe about him like I can trust him. Like I can trust him for a very strange way. Olly says "you ok you seem a bit frazzled over something. Is it about my stunning looks. Olly laughs. No I was joking is it about the way you feel toward me that's different like others. Because I am no different." I reply embarrassed "it's just nothing I got to go in the library now but see ya Olly. I hope to talk again some time." Olly grabs my arm when I go to leave and says "I will come with you Rima". I reply "no thank you Olly I will be ok so thank you for the offer." Olly says "ok Rima but if you need anyone to talk to someone remember you have me Rima. You will always have me by your side no matter what." I replied "embarrassed ok bye" and I walk into the library and look behind me hoping Olly had followed me but he had not which had saddened me a little. I liked him he was a true gentleman to greet me like he did. Not every guy you see introduces himself by grabbing the lady's hand and kiss it then introduces himself. If only every guy was like that. But I walk into the library and ask the librarian where the birth records are. She tells me the directions and I follow them carefully. And found out there in alphabetical order. So I went along the letters. And thought my to self-let's check out Olly's birth records. Because he intrigues me so much. When I'm at C I start looking for Olly's name but his name wasn't there. So I went to look for the letter S to find out about myself only to find my file was also missing. Me what a strange coincidence for mine and Olly's record both to be missing. I wonder why? So I go and ask the librarian only to find out she left actually the whole library was deserted. I go to try the door to find it locked. Then I start hallucinating and see the room covered in blood. Why do I see blood? Maybe it's just my memory being hazy about that dark room. But I shake my head to hope to get the sight of the blood out but I could not get the sight of blood out of my head. Suddenly I fall to the ground for some unknown reason. But inside my head all I hear is "I'm scared. Please help me. Help me I'm scared." Suddenly I woke up after what felt like a few hours. But I'm lying on the ground limp. I try to get up but struggle. I can't get up it hurts. But almost as if a force is pulling me to stay on the ground. So I look around while lying down but only see there are people here and a group of people around me. I don't want them to see the bite marks on my neck. So I move my head away so they can't see it. But then beside me is Olly looking worried for me. I still feeling groggy from the fall I saw him hotter than usual. He is really tall, skinny, a cute smile. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him. But I don't know him well enough to even think of a relationship at all. And he asks me in a soothing voice "you ok Rima you had a nasty fall. You looked like you fainted but I couldn't quite tell. Because all I saw was you fall. I tried to catch you but I didn't get to you in time. You hit your head but I put my jacket under your head and got some ice and put it also on your head." I replied weakly thank you" I just about fell unconscious but I heard Olly say "Rima please stay awake an ambulance is coming to get you and take you to the hospital. So please stay awake for me. You mean the world to me." I could only very weakly smile. I tried ever so hard to stay awake but I struggled to stay awake. But I went unconscious. I went into a deep sleep. I tried to remember what my life was like. But still it was too hard to remember. Maybe it is too painful. Maybe it's something like post-traumatic disorder. "Next thing I know is I'm in the hospital with Olly by my side. Olly said "Rima your parents died in a car crash three years ago. People just think they live in the house still but never come outside. But no it's because there dead. I know I should have told you earlier but I'm afraid I will lose you. You won't understand how painful it would be to me if I lost you. Rima you were meant to be my future wife." I replied startled and horrified why I marry you? My parents dead? This can't be". Then suddenly I burst into tears. Olly replied sincerely and apologetic towards me and said "listen Rima I didn't want to be your husband but I had no choice if it was the only way to protect you. But I guess that must have hurt you even more." Suddenly I had a flashback of I don't know when but I said I love you to Olly. And then we exchanged passionate kisses. Then I was back to reality. I said quietly "I saw a flashback of me saying I love you then we exchanged kisses." Olly replied sweetly "that's right. That was when you and I were together and you were happy to be my girlfriend to save you. You were getting excited for us to be married. You couldn't wait to start planning the wedding. But I see that has all changed now. Due to you don't understand what has happened. But I respect your wishes of what you choose." I reply shocked "thank you. I guess everything will return someday but I don't want them back now not when you are with me. I have grown very fond of you over a very short period of time. But I don't know why I am so attached to you. Even if I mean so much to you. It is just so strange." I hope Olly understands I think to myself. Olly says quietly and calmly "yes Rima I understand. But I have to protect you remember. So I will take you to your parent's old house where I have been living since they died. But I will only take you there if you want to go. I want you to live there with me. So I can watch over you like I used to when you were little." I reply softly "ok I will live with you if it will help you look after me." Then I just fell asleep. Because I was so tired. In my dream was blood and the mysterious figure who was the first person I saw when I awoke. In my dream I thought who was he? How did he even know me? What did he mean to me? But still it was a mystery. But I was awoken suddenly by a loud crash. As if something had fallen. I crawl out of the hospital bed quietly so I would not disturb the nurses. And opened the door to see Olly and a doctor fighting about something. I was so scared I quickly ran back to my bed knowing it was a safer option right now. A safer place to be. Only to find Olly had seen me and grabbed my arm. I tried hitting him so he could let me go. But he tightened his grip on my arm. And started dragging me back to my bed and throws me in the bed. And I thought to myself oh no I never thought he was the aggressive type at all. He seemed so nice and sincere before. I asked scared " Olly whats wrong? Had I upset you somehow? Please tell me because I want to know so I know I can defiantly trust you. Because I don't want someone look to after me that I cannot trust. You're the only person that I need in my life. " Olly just snapped back "Rima you were not meant to see that. That beast that is inside me couldn't hold much longer and I burst. So exactly how much did you see? Huh you playing your little games? I replied startled "whats wrong Olly? What beast? Me playing game? No im not playing no game. Olly I thought you cared for me. But I don't know what to think now. But I guess I have to trust you because you're the only person in my life at the moment which who knows my true identity. Even if I don't know my own". I start to cry. Olly replied bitterly "ok Rima I guess you didn't see what happened. But if you do happen to know something you will be put in danger. I'm sorry for scaring you. Ok Rima I love you. I don't want to lose you. like I did due to you when you went missing. Please don't cry those tears at me Rima. Please stop for me." And he wipes a tear away from face. His touch is so warm and sends a fiery chill done my spine. I reply softly "ok I didn't see any thing." Olly grabs me into a hug a holds me while I sob my tears away. Olly says soothingly "Rima I have to go I will be back soon. It's so you can have some rest. Because you look like you need the rest. You have been through so much lately. Bye Rima catch you later". And he just walks out of the door so swiftly. Before I could say anything. Then a nurse walks in to give me my pills and food. I took the pills quickly because they tasted so horrible. But the food wasn't much better either. The food I got was a small bowl of what looked like chicken noodle soup, a yogurt, glass of plain milk and a small bowl of fruit salad. The food didn't look like much but it didn't taste very nice either. Why does hospital food have to be so disgusting. Then the pills kicked in and I started to drift into a dreamless sleep. Which was better than the past dreams I have been having lately. The ones with blood in it. The ones where a room would be full of blood. I want to know what these dreams have to do with the events. I hope I find out soon enough. Then I hear a loud beep which I do not awake to. But instead I see a light. Which I start to head towards until I hear Olly yell "Rima don't go towards the light. Don't die on me not now not never. I want to keep you safe. In which I failed at due to were you are." So I decide not to walk towards the light due to I realised if I did I would die forever. Because I am to young to die. And have so much to learn again. Suddenly I awake from the sleep. Olly beside me holding my hands crying". I say weakly "Olly what happened? Did I have a heart attack or what?" Olly replied surprised " Rima I thought I lost you. I thought you died. You had gone into a coma after the pills. They were meant to slow your heart beat so it would go back to normal beat. But I think someone drugged your pills with poison to kill you. it slowed you heart beat alright it had stopped completely. The nurses tried to help but couldn't so they told me to tell my good byes to you. and said I should ring your family. But I didn't believe you had completely l believed you were still with us." Then Olly starts back into tears. I couldn't think of what to say. My words stuck in my throat. All I could do was stroke Olly's hair. And hush him. Olly tried to smile but he struggled to talk in between his tears "Rima I let you down. Come home with me now I want to care for you will be safe." I could only nod. But managed to say " Olly every time I sleep I see blood. Even if sometimes I could be at a place I see blood. I know it's just a hallucination but it just feels so real". Olly yells out loud angrily " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IT HAS STARTED. WHY NOW? I WAS GOING TO TELL RIMA BUT NOW SHE SEES IT." I reply timidly " what has started? Tell me what Olly? Olly do you have something to do with the two little holes in my neck here?" and I move my hair away from were it was sitting and showed Olly the two holes. Olly sighed and then replied annoyed "great she has been attacked." I say quietly " please answer my questions Olly." Olly sits down beside me grabs my hand and says soothingly "Rima this world is not just humans living here there is also vampires. In which you have been attacked by one. I'm so sorry for not saving you. But it wasn't my fault. If I could of helped you I would have." I was worried for him. Because he thinks it was his fault in which I was bitten for. But I look at him and say "I believe you. it will be ok. It's only looks like a small nibble nothing serious." And I put his head on my chest. And started to brush my fingers through his hair and started to hush him again. I think to myself so in this world I live among vampires. But how long have I lived here among vampires and did I know I was living among vampires. But I say quietly to Olly "what has started? Please tell me" Olly huff and says slowly but quietly " I can't tell you at the moment. I will have to tell you when I am more trusted. Because what I have to tell you will shock you and maybe even turn you against me." I wonder what makes him worry that will turn me against him. But eventually I fall asleep while running my fingers through Olly's hair while shushing him.


End file.
